Broken
by CyanideSlave
Summary: A soft sob broke the midnight air’s silence as Edward collapsed to the cemented ground beneath him. He could no longer hold in his pain. His hands grasped at his sides as Ed felt his stomach churn. RoyXEd Warning:Rape,Yaoi Disclaimer:Do Not Own FMA
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello One And All! Umm..I dunt quite know what else to say..hehe well neways on with the prologue plz **R&R!**

**Warnings**: Yaoi(maleXmale relationships), Bad Grammar

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric, Man of the people, the Full Metal Alchemist. That's how many people described him as, a boy who had become a state alchemist at the age of 12, a dog of the military.

But as Edward trudged the long walk home, his blond hair caked with blood and his body covered in bruises and scars he felt like no hero, for a few hours before he had been raped. His dignity and pride torn from him as the man who took his innocence thrust into him again and again.

Tears welled within his golden eyes, which now held a look of loss, fear and indescribable pain.

It wasn't as though he hadn't gave up a fight. He tried to get away but it was a futile attempt as the man made him immobile by taking away his automail leg, which Ed had replaced after the man had left him in his death like state.

A soft sob broke the midnight air's silence as Edward collapsed to the cemented ground beneath him. He could no longer hold in his pain. His hands grasped at his sides as Ed felt his stomach churn. Vomit soon soaked parts of his cloths and the ground he lay upon, and more tears spilled from his pain filled eyes.

That day Edward Elric had given up all hope and fell into a deep reverie of pain and demise with all hope at a loss. That day Edward Elric was broken. The pieces of his heart and soul were left shattered, waiting to be fixed.

--

Yes yes I know it's really short! But this is just the prologue people i will update as soon as i can! so now it is up to you readers to Review and tell me if you like my sad excuse of a story! Criticism is welcome however **Flames** **ARE NOT!**

Ja ne and until next chappie!

* * *


	2. Comfort

**Broken**

**Chapter 2:**

_-Flashback-_

Ed's eye's grew wide as he was backed up into a corner. The green haired humunculi known as Envy leered down at Ed as he stepped closer to the cornered chibi.

Envy soon found himself distracted from his task at hand as he looked at Edward's now bloodied appearance from their earlier battle. The distraught humuculus craved to peel of the flesh of the older Elric. How he hated Ed, he was the reason Hoenhime left him. Envy's thought's soon drifted to his once was father _'I was supposed to be the only one!'_

Edward, seeing Envy's distraction prepared to take action and quickly clapped his hand's together, however before he could transmute Envy lunged at him, forcing Ed's head to connect with the brick wall behind him.

The Humunculus quickly took action by straddling Ed's waist and tearing Edward's automail arm out of it's socket. A smirk found it's way upon Envy's lips as a pain filled scream emitted from the now bloodied blond.

Edward drew his fist back and punched Envy, sending the humunculi flying off of him. Ed quickly scrambled to his feet, but a strange dizzy sensation washed over him from his recent encounter with the wall, sending Ed collapsing to the bloodied cement flooring of the ally way.

"You bastard" Envy shrieked as he prepared to lunged at Ed once more. However he stopped in mid stride as a green nail like thing stretched out between the two.

"Envy, what the hell are you doing? you were told to frighten him into creating the philosopher stone not kill him!" Lust screamed at the said humunculus.

"Tch! Well continue this latter O'Chibi-san" Envy stated before he jumped off with Lust following behind him.

Ed couldn't move. He tried, but each time pain shot trough his body making him fall to the ground over and over again. Ed's automail arm lay useless at his side, it was crushed to pieces leaving it impossible to fix. "Fuck!" Ed stated in a whisper like voice seeing as how he was stuck to this spot until someone found him.

_-End Flashback-_

Ed awoke to white walls surrounding him, his eye's brimming with unshed tears. His first notion was to sit up and exam the room that he was currently placed in however a certain amount of weight on his flesh arm prevented him from doing so. Ed slowly turned his head in the direction of the figure which had him rooted to the bed he was placed in.

His eye's grew wide at the sight. Mustang! Colonel Mustang. What was he doing here? Didn't he have to be at work?

Ed shifted his body to push the Colonel off of his arm, But it was a useless attempt. He wouldn't move. "mmmmmm"

The sound that emmited from the Colonel startled the Elric which caused an "eep" to erupt from him. Ed once again looked down towards the Colonel only to have coal eyes staring back into his blank, watery gold ones.

"Ed? OH MY GOD! YOU"RE AWAKE!" Roy shouted as he soon flung his arms around the 17 year old. "Thank ..." Mustang's sentence ran short as he soon remembered his and Ed's non-belief in God and quickly averted the saying. Ed soon found himself crying into the older man's chest and slowly snaked his arms around the Colonel's neck.

A clattering of plates and such soon broke the two out of there fluffy moment. Ed and Roy turned their heads towards the sudden noise, Roy's face held the look of relief as Ed's still had pain etched within and tears were still flowing.

"Nii-san" The intruder whispered. "YOU"RE AWAKE!" The sound of metal clanging erupted as Alphonse jumped up and down in sheer excitement he quickly rushed out of the room mumbling something about Winry and the others.

Not long after Winry, Riza, Jean and some of the other military people came rushing inside Ed's room with Alphonse bringing up the rear.

"EDO!" Winry screeched as she flung herself at Ed and Ed showing a quite visible flinch as his skin connect with hers. Every time someone went to hug or touch the elder Elric, he would flinch and shy away like they were going to hurt him. However no one took notice except for Roy and Riza.

"How long have I been here?" Ed questioned in a almost inaudible voice.

"Edo..you've been here for 3 weeks, do you remember anything that happened?" Winry replied/asked.

"I...I remember..bits and pieces" Ed spoke again voice cracking and he soon found himself going off into is own little world.

Winry, who noticed the tears in his eyes moved closer to Ed and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. But no comfort was found as Ed soon screamed and backed away from the said girl closer to Mustang.

Ello hears my other chapter! Hope this clears some things up to the readers! Yes I even put some RoyXEd fluff for your entertainment! OMG! Edo wont let neone touch him or get close to him except Mustang! gasp wat'll happen now?

R&R


	3. Thoughts

**AN/** Ello y'all im sorry I didn't update sooner, I actually planned on getting this chapter out a few days ago but I got tied up at work and I'm redecorating my room on top of that heh. Anyway enough babble and on with the story!

**Broken**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ed's P.O.V**

I stared, motionless, before the mirror. I stayed till I was convinced that there was no glass, nothing separating me from the room I see on the other side.

I imagine that everything is different over there. Better.

But as my hand reaches the world I so long to be in...

My hand hits the glass.

I know that if I'd only waited just one more second...

A soft sigh escaped my lips. I had been released from the hospital two days after the incident with Winry and the others.

During those two rather uneventful days I realized something.

Sometimes you can cry until there is no wet in you.

You can scream and curse to were your throat rebels and ruptures.

You can pray all you want, to whatever god you think will listen.

And, still, it makes no difference.

It goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you.

And somewhere deep inside you, you know that if it ever did relent...

It would not be because it cared.

I gave up on trying to sleep. Every time I close my eye's, the memory of _that day _haunts me. I haven't spoken to anyone since the incident at the hospital, I also refuse to let any more tears show.

I guess you could say that I closed myself off from the blood stained world that surrounds me.

I don't know weather I'm alive, dreaming or dead, I don't even know who I am anymore.

I'm no hero, I couldn't save myself.

I..I couldn't even save mom or Nina.

"Nii-san..."

I looked up towards the amour that encased my brother's soul.

For him, I forced a smile.

-------

My smile soon faded as I saw my reflection within the armor.

My face was marred with scares and bruises that were no longer supposed to be there. My hair and clothes caked with blood. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself, but the sent of the man who who took my innocence wafted through my nose.

I quickly shove Al out of the way, flinching as the cool metal pressed against my flesh hand. I ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me.

I the turn the shower on hot and commenced peeling off my clothes.

**Norm. P.O.V**

Edward took a hesitant step into the steaming hot water, wincing as the said object made contact with his pale skin.

Grabbing some soap and a cloth he commenced washing his body in attempt to rid himself of the smell and blood that only **his** eye's and nose could detect. He scrubbed until his flesh turned a bright red and then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, pouring the substance into his hair. After washing and rinsing his hair he repeated the same process once more.

As Ed brought his hands to his face for examination, he saw the blood still remained, he looked down towards his upper torso seeing the same thing. The smell of blood, sweat and liquor was etched into his entire being.

His eye's then scanned the bathroom, in search for anything to help get himself clean.

He then found it, a scowering (sp?) pad, which Alphonse had left after attempting to clean the washroom. He grabbed the object with his automail hand taking a few seconds to rub it against the bar of soap.

And he scrubbed. He kept on scrubbing his entire being until he bled. But the pigment withing his imagination would not lift.

Ed then collapsed to the ground golden eye's widening as realization dawned upon him. The realization off doing something which would accomplish nothing, nothing was there, no blood, no sent. He sat in the marble bathtub for along time not moving, the shower water now turning cold.

--------

Well there ya go chapter 3! don't forget to review and I'd also like to thank those who did review in the last 2 chapters! ...I'm not sure but i think im going a bit to deep and ansty with this... please tell me if I am getting to Emo with this fanfic.


	4. Sorry

Hey Every Body. Just A Short A/N I'm Sorry To Announce That I Wont Be Updating For Awhile, One Of My Best Friends Died Soooooo ya.


	5. Confusion

AN: Hello all I finally updated before I begin the story i would just like to thank you all for your support in my time of need. Neways on with the story, I think you've waited long enough!

Broken Chapter 4

Edward was slowly going crazy and he knew it. His skin had turned pale from the lack of sun and dark circle's outlined his eye's, his body became thin and lanky from lack of food. Ed couldn't stand looking at himself any longer, he couldn't stand the silence. The elder Elric stood to full height and grabbed his jacket off the hook, tossing it around his thin frame in the process, he slipped on his boot and quietly left the house.

Ed had no idea were he was going, he wanted to stop and turn back, however his feet kept on walking.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that a shrill scream broke the midnight air's silence.

Edward slowly backed away as the shady figure stalked closer towards him.

"Hello, O'Chibi-san"

His violet eye's shaun(sp?) through the darkness that surrounded him, the moonlight looked down upon him at a certain angel, making his dark green hair shine with an eerie glow.

"En..Envy" Ed's voice cracked out.

"I've been thinking about you, the way you moaned, screamed and withered in pain as I pounded into your virgin body."

A look of shock, fear and confusion passed through Ed's dull golden eye's. "So you still haven't figured it out yet, tsk tsk I thought you were smarter than that Full Metal Chibi."

_-flashback-_

"_Envy, what the hell are you doing? You were only supposed to frighten him into making the philosopher stone not kill him!" Lust screamed at the said humunculus._

"_Tch! we'll continue this later, O'Chibi-san" Envy stated before he jumped off with Lust._

"_You idiot, what were you thinking! Dante;s going to kill you if she finds out...Envy...where'd you go?"Lust drawled out as she looked around for the green haired sin._

_Somewhere within the darkness of the alleyway you could make out a certain humunculus shape shift into a pudgy old man with a look of lust in his eye's. This time the humunculus was aiming to break something other than the Elric's bones._

_-End flash back-_

_ le Gasp! It's short! sorry about that neways please R&R and I would also like to thank you again for your support!  
_


End file.
